Many types of footgauge are known for foot length measurement. These range from simple and portable manually operated devices which indicate a particular shoe size on a printed scale to complex fixed location devices having a display screen and motorised foot engagement plates. These known devices operate effectively but do not address all issues regarding portability and product availability.